


One Of Two Ways

by lovinglybreex



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut, bbrae - Freeform, bbxrae - Freeform, garfield in control, raven undone, sex with emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinglybreex/pseuds/lovinglybreex
Summary: Sex with Garfield Logan perpetually went one of two ways. It was either straight-to-the-point rough, almost animalistic fucking with very little preface – or...
Relationships: Garfield Logan & Raven, Garfield Logan/Raven
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	One Of Two Ways

Sex with Garfield Logan perpetually went one of two ways. It was either straight-to-the-point rough, almost animalistic _fucking_ with very little preface – though the scratches and bites that would be placed upon her neck and shoulders was always more than enough to place his mate on the edge – or he would take his time. Predator and prey; toying with his catch, dragging every minuscule touch out into what would feel like impossibly long hours, until she was long past begging – only able to spout a helpless concoction of nonsensical stuttering and quiet whimpers.

Raven was currently enduring the later.

‘You’re so wet, Rae.’ He mumbled against her neck, where his tongue had been trailing a number of bruises. He brought his left hand up from the apex of her thighs, and used it to grab her by the chin – forcing her to look directly at him. She was gorgeous. Pale grey skin illuminated by the soft moonlight creeping through the window, wide, glazed eyes, flushed cheeks – perfectly ethereal. His fingers were slick, and she obediently sucked her tongue against the lightly calloused pad of his thumb when he rolled it across her cheeks and towards her lips.

‘Tell me who got you like this.’

She couldn’t, however, because no sooner than he had taken his hand away, he’d already rolled himself in-between her legs, sliding her slightly higher up the bed as he did so, and the other had come down to replace it. His right thumb drew slow, teasing circles around her hood, the sensations amplified by the friction of her plain undergarments, sodden as they were. That, combined with the bright green eyes that bore into her own, effectively turned her brain into mush. All she was able to manage was a soft moan.

This elicited a breathy chuckle from him, though evidently he wasn’t satisfied with it as a response, as he proceeded to first push the black fabric to one side, tap a few times at the bundle of nerves (causing her to gasp), and then pull his hand away again – leaving her swollen, sensitive body at the mercy of the cool night air.

He almost regretted it. Though she was positively dripping, with the absence of her panties the overwhelming scent of her arousal increased tenfold. This was always his downfall – her scent. The beast within him reared his head, and he wondered how much longer he could go without burying himself inside of her. But he’d had years of practice at suppressing the beast’s impulses. Besides, he thoroughly enjoyed eking this out; pushing the both of them to the very end of their limit. 

A light breeze blew past the open window, and she clamped her legs closed automatically at it’s icy stroke. Beast Boy gave a tut, and gently pulled her thighs apart again. His hands stayed there, despite how much she willed them to move higher.

‘Answer me, Raven.’

She knew what he wanted to hear, and she did want to answer – more so to remedy the absence she felt between her thighs – but as always their closeness and the sheer intensity of their shared emotions left her semi-dazed; her tongue a slug in her mouth. Her eyes kept fluttering shut of their own accord, which was an annoyance - she wanted to watch him, see the dilated pupils and the moonlight glinting of his lone fang, exposed by the half smirk she knew would be there. It didn’t matter too much – every time her eyes closed, all she could see was green.

He squeezed a little, fingers flexing into the handfuls of her flesh, taking note of the moisture snaking down her thighs. His stomach gave a little flip of pride.

‘I want you to tell me who made you feel this good.’

It was nice. _Really_ nice – the low growl his voice took on whenever they were intimate. A sure-fire way to send a flurry of shivers and butterflies through her body.

‘Y-you did, Garfield – you always do. It’s all yours. I’m all yours.’

He gave a low purr as he pulled back, releasing his hold on her face - _How can she make such an ugly name sound so good? –_ and placed one strong, flat-tongued lick over her slit, revelling in her whimper.

‘So what would you like me to do about it?’ Howbeit, he didn’t give her much of a chance to respond - because his tongue was already back – flicking up and down the short length – sucking gently on her clit…drawing the sensitive button between his teeth for the softest of bites.

‘That! – Anything! – Just please…please don’t stop.’

His snicker sent vibrations right through her core.

For the hundredth time, Raven wondered exactly _how_ he was so good at this – she knew he had certainly had more experience than her, yet not a tremendous amount (the life of a superhero was quite demanding). This was something else entirely though. While the few other guys she had been with had failed to even make her climax – Beast Boy could draw out multiple in one night. She often thought that if it wasn’t for her demon physiology she would never be able to keep up with him. She’d simply black out from the immense sensations. He always seemed to know exactly how and what she wanted; with minimal instruction. This was an especially good thing, because it only took a few minutes for any and all complex thought to be completely dissolved.

Her breathing began to hitch, and in response his movements became maddeningly slow. She wound her fingers into his forest-green hair.

Most likely, it was his powers that gave him this advantage, in the same way her own helped guide her with him. He could hear every beating of her heart, smell every pheromone. She could feel every want and every moment of bliss. More so, all those scents and sounds would further his excitement, and this would then seep into her own. It was a comfort – how faultlessly they fit together. Two pieces of the same puzzle. The only two pieces, because they would never need anyone else.

A giddy laugh slipped past her lips, and her boyfriend paused at the sound, cuddling his cheek against the warmth of her inner thigh as he regarded her with amused; curious eyes. He placed a soft kiss against said thigh, and then opened his mouth – probably to ask what she was thinking about – but she was already tugging him up by the delicate fingertips still coiled into his hair; bringing his lips to hers.

The kiss was soft; gentle – innocent, even, in direct contrast with the taste of her own juices it brought to her tongue – but, most importantly, it was positively seeping with love. When the kiss began to deepen, this was something that it retained. She poured every ounce of admiration and affection and pure _joy_ into that kiss, and hoped fervently that her message was conveyed, because words still didn’t come easily with such raw emotion behind them. Beast Boy had always been good at hearing her actions, and his touch, too, sweetened.

It was Raven to first pull back.

‘Okay. Can you just fuck me now?’

The smirk was back.

‘Patience is a virtue, princess.’ Out of all the potential pet names, this is the one that could be counted upon to infuriate Raven the most. ‘I’m not done with you yet.’

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to go further, but this seemed a sweet note to leave it on.  
> This is also my first piece of smut, so, yeah...let me know?


End file.
